


叁

by handpapapaa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handpapapaa/pseuds/handpapapaa
Summary: 小心肝





	叁

**Author's Note:**

> 小心肝

一：

 

这故事的曲折本不应该发生在那里，你不说，他不听，那么一切都还是在晨雾里。你见过早上五点的街道吗？我不知道那能不能称为‘早上’，无论是春夏秋冬，在我这个纬度上，那都是没有太阳的时刻，灯光也还有，空气是不受酷暑影响的冷，吸进肺部的感受是清爽的，可缠在鼻尖上的那点粘稠感，也并不全是幻觉。浓稠，薄雾，清爽，朦胧。都在这。

 

他已经习惯在这个点出门，即使这离上班的时间还早太多，可宣传科的工作又与这时候有什么不同？他抬头望着松针叶，那就像一根绣花针，不好看，比科普书上看见的细小太多。却多少还是要比早年光秃秃的树枝好看了。也许世界真的在转好？

 

他不知道，他从前没想过这问题，现在再来关注，是没有参照物的，还是不要言论。

 

他是该要走的，早就要走的。他收回视线，脖颈传来的一阵酸意不仅仅是源于仰头的时长，还为他昨晚的糟糕的睡眠而买了单。他扭转着头，眼睛正好落在了鞋面上，他发现自己的脚趾有点麻，动了动，迈了步，都还好。他是不习惯低头走路的，所以抬起了头，而当他刚抬起——

 

“不准动！”

 

这根乌黑的枪管，疏于保养让它发不了亮。

 

二：

 

“把身上的值钱的都拿出来！”

 

展正希怔怔的举着手，看着眼前这个五官俱全，毫不遮挡的‘抢匪’，没有动。

 

“看、看你老母啊！快点！！不然我可、可开枪了！！！”

 

为了展示自己的凶狠，匪徒提高了音量，将枪管更贴近了一些，让双手的颤抖在展正希的眼里暴露的更明显。

 

“我没钱。”

 

“扯你母的蛋！没钱能这么穿？！！”

 

展正希眨了眨眼，手碰到了自己的衣角，那是用刚发的工资换来的，还分期的那种。

 

“衣服你要就拿走吧，口袋里面什么也没有。”

 

一阵沉默。

 

“还有鞋！”

 

匪徒粗鲁，但是眼好。这鞋，真是好鞋。这是在那晚以后，展正希剩下的唯一家当。虽然是用着贺天的钱。

 

“啊。”

 

他应着，将鞋脱下。

 

三：

 

展正希抬头看着天，椅子的冰凉是一层内裤所隔不开的，再厚的胸肌也挡不住寒风呼呼刮。他就像在医院醒来的那一天，破烂的衣服塞满了垃圾篓，光溜的连条内裤也没有。不是，好在匪徒不是流氓，内裤，他今天是有的。

 

“呵，离开我，你就这么狼狈了？”

 

熟悉的声音擦过冰凉的耳廓，他转头，透着冷风看着穿着一身暖和的他。

 

“嗯。不太巧。”

 

四：

 

“正希哥！正希哥！衣服我帮你拿回来了！这个不长眼的混小子真是的！”

 

话完还来不及多踹两脚，手就急不可耐的要给展正希去披衣，伸到一半却像被火烧到了反射性缩回。

 

“老、老大我错了！”

 

哈腰道歉一气呵成，后，想想觉得自己没哪做的不对啊，捏着衣服的手又怯怯而起，一边起一边说：

 

“唉不是的！老大你有什么话先让我哥把衣服穿上成吗......”

 

“我有说不行？”

 

那你他妈的刚那是什么眼神？！小弟心里是委屈的，但这比不上披衣重要，手就是利利落落的上去了。

 

“你把衣服给他吧。”

 

不料这回阻止的却是展正希本人，他扬了扬头，指着被两个人控制住的‘匪徒’，惊恐让其面色苍白，双脚抖动，比之前更怂了。

 

“正......”

 

“叽歪够了没？”

 

“够够够！老大我帮你开门，正希哥你小心点头......”

 

小弟一手拉门，一手护着框儿，在弯腰进门时，展正希习惯性的将手搭在他的头上揉了揉，这些年在他身边跑前跑后不容易，看他现在仍然活泼乱跳，没被贺天怎么着，也让这几个月以来一绷着的地方稍稍松了口气。该来的总是来了。

 

“哥......”

 

这放上头的手怎么就收不回了呢。展正希回头望着捧着自己手已经糊了一脸泪花的人，眉头皱了皱，鼻涕就要掉下去了小子！

 

“有，有话跟老大好、好好说，都、都能说清的！”

 

“嗯。放心。”

 

五：

 

“穿上制服的感觉怎么样？”

 

车内，贺天撑着头，眼睛似看非看的停在展正希身上，手里悠闲玩弄着一张卡片，那是早些时候他从‘匪徒’手里‘拿’来的，在小弟抓到人之前。

 

“还好。”

 

展正希回答道。那种切人肌肤的眼神因为皮肤的裸露而更加烧人。也算是另一种意义的取暖了吧。

 

“嗯...你说，鸡头要是看到这个，刚刚还会为你流眼泪吗？”

 

说着，贺天起身，将证件晃弄在展正希的眼前。上面清晰的印着他的照片与职位。

 

“.......”

 

展正希没回话，当耳边的热气更炽热的扑来时，他忍不住的想要往边上躲去，但终究还是忍住了，任贺天又热又冷的话传进耳里。

 

“展正希，你是真的行，骗到了所有人。”

 

近在咫尺的面孔，展正希没去看，而贺天却是嫌不够，扣着人的下颚强迫人转头，将他睫毛的颤动完全看进眼里。甚至俯下身，强压下去。展正希先是感到自己眼中所有的光都被这身影给遮挡住，脖颈受到的压迫让他不得不回望过去，该说什么？该说些什么吧？可这时他却已经是有口难张，睁开的眼里只有一个星点，他只能听着、听着——

 

“有些事我没跟他们说。”

 

“可这并不代表什么也没发生！展正希。”

 

六：

 

当展正希的眼里步入熟悉的场景时，视觉还没有完全恢复过来，机械性窒息的后劲还缠在脑上下不去，但他还是艰难的开了口。

 

“...都、解决了？”

 

“嗯。差不多。”

 

贺天听着展正希因为窒息而染上鼻音的嗓，眼神盯在他潮红的眼角上似漫不经心，又像若有所思。他将自己的围巾取下，绕在了展正希的脖子上，将那醒目的指印给遮住，而最后指腹在刮去蓄在眼角的泪珠时，就像他说出的话一样温柔。

 

“你是最后一个。”

 

七：

 

“贺总。”

 

“嗯，把他带进去。”

 

“是。”

 

展正希没动。他看着站在面前给自己戴上手铐的黑衣人，又被几名黑衣人一边一个给护着压下，眼前所见的都是陌生人。甚至连熟悉的那栋房子也是在来时擦肩而过，拐上了另一条街。

 

真绝，真绝。

 

晨雾已经被太阳照射出毛毛的光晕。

 

刺不破，照不透。

 

TBC.

 

Zzzzz


End file.
